


greed

by blondeslytherin



Series: seven deadly sins [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged Up, Baking, Blowjobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Moving In Together, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut, greed - Freeform, happiness, so soft, surprise at the end, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeslytherin/pseuds/blondeslytherin
Summary: greed: intense and selfish desire for something, especially wealth, power, or food.~~~Their story closes like this: a tacky throw pillow smacking Keith directly in the face, a close-by cackle, and a very annoyed looking Ikea employee.“Sir,” she says, mouth pinched. “I’m going to have to ask you to control your son.”“He’s not—” Keith says, just as another my pillow smacks him in the face. The employee looks like she definitely doesn’t get paid enough to deal with their trio. “—my son,” Keith finishes weakly, as Lance gears up to throw another pillow at him.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: seven deadly sins [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338646
Comments: 36
Kudos: 202





	greed

**Author's Note:**

> this is it. this is the finale to this series. holy shit. i hope this one makes up for all of the other angst (oops. not really.) and thank you all so much for staying with this series. your comments mean the absolute world to me. check the bottom notes to see how i'm giving back for all of the wonderful comments ;) 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated and loved <3

Their story closes like this: a tacky throw pillow smacking Keith directly in the face, a close-by cackle, and a _very_ annoyed looking Ikea employee.

“Sir,” she says, mouth pinched. “I’m going to have to ask you to control your son.”

“He’s not—” Keith says, just as another my pillow smacks him in the face. The employee looks like she definitely doesn’t get paid enough to deal with their trio. “—my son,” Keith finishes weakly, as Lance gears up to throw another pillow at him.

Akira laughs from behind a plastic cup stand, watching their drama unfold. For once, he’s not at fault for the fight in a public space.

The employee stares them down a moment longer before stalking away, likely to get their faces from the CCTV to put on a “banned forever” wall. Lance drops the pillow he was holding and scoops Keith into a hug from behind. A warm nose buries itself in the fixture between Keith’s shoulder and neck.

“We’re never going to be allowed to come back to Ikea ever again,” Keith sighs, melting into Lance.

“Nope,” Lance says, muffled by Keith’s shirt. “But so totally worth it.”

“We have pillows at home, you are more than welcome to hit me with any of those.”

Lance groans. “Don’t tempt me while we’re in public.”

Akira is making a disgusted face that has them both laughing, Lance unwinding himself from Keith but not going very far. A hand tucks itself into one of Keith’s back pockets, and Keith steadies himself on the firmness that is all 6’2” of Lance.

“I’m going to pick out a bedspread,” Akira says, still with the disgusted face. “Away from you two.”

“You do that bud,” Keith calls after the teen. A hand waves to acknowledge that Keith was heard before Akira disappears around the corner.

When he’s firmly out of earshot, Keith turns to Lance. “What do you think he’ll want for his sixteenth?”

“Well, we’re already getting him a whole new room…”

“Oh come on, us moving is not his birthday present.”

Lance grins. “Yeah, yeah, I know. The soundproof walls are totally just for us.”

No. No they are not. There are certain things Keith never wants to hear again.

“You know,” Keith says, moving over to fake examine the cups Akira was hiding behind, “I did hear the whispering winds mention a girl.”

Lance gasps, hand to his chest. “A girl?”

“A girl,” Keith nods. “What if we give him a little extra, tell him to spend it out on a movie? You know, enough for tickets and snacks for two.”

“I like the way you play, Kogane.”

They meander around the store, picking out things here and there and marking it on their slips of paper with comically small pencils. Akira picks out an entire bedspread, but Keith has to reassure him multiple times that he’s allowed to get more than that. This is a forever thing, so he’s allowed to make his room how he wants it.

Lance squeals from behind him, and Keith only has a two second warning before his boyfriend rockets past him, launching face-first into the stuffed animal bin. He resurfaces, clutching a stuffed alligator and rhino to his chest.

“I. Want. All. Of. These,” Lance breathes, eyes shining.

“Well aren’t you greedy?” Keith laughs, walking over to haul him out of the bin. The hand holding the alligator abandons the stuffie in order to grab at Keith’s ass.

“You know it, babe.”

Akira makes a fake retching sound from behind them.

“Alright, yeah, we should probably get out of here before we’re actually kicked out.”

~~~  
It’s moving day. Keith can’t believe he ever got here, not with the two boys here with him, not even by himself.

They’re moving into an actual house.

It’s small—that’s all they can afford right now. But it’s got a master bedroom big enough for both Keith and Lance to spread out, and a room on the opposite side of the house for Akira. A real kitchen, a living room, a patio out back.

“I feel so domestic,” Keith mutters as he watches the truck back into the driveway.

“It’s weird,” Akira says, wrinkling his nose. “You don’t look like the domestic type.”

“Gee, thanks,” Keith drawls. “I appreciate that a ton.”

“You know I don’t mean it like that. It’s just… you’re like. This fancy office worker. You’re also young as fuck.” Keith gives him a side-eye at the swear. “It’s just weird knowing you have like an actual home that’s utterly suburban.”

“ _We_ have a home.”

“We,” Akira repeats softly.

Lance parks the truck and hops out, grin on his face.

“Let’s get to movin’, boyos!”

~~~  
Keith aches in places he didn’t think was possible. His back hurts, his legs hurt, and his arms hurt. Everything hurts.

Lance lounges on their bed next to him, scrolling through something on his phone. Keith is flopped down, exhausted but not quite ready to sleep.

Moving is _hard_. The last time he had to move was when he was eighteen and entering college for the first time. He didn’t have all that much that went into the dorm, so it was pretty simple. And then moving into his first apartment was pretty much the same—not much to speak for. Somehow, over the course of those years, he’s acquired so much more than he ever thought he would have.

Currently, only their bed and one dresser has been unpacked. They prioritized the bed—obviously—because at the end of the day, neither of them wanted to sleep on the floor. And the dresser, well, that one was convenient. Everything else lay packed in boxes, waiting until morning to be put away and rebuilt.

Lance shifts next to him, brow furrowed.

“What’s on your mind?”

Lance startles, as if forgetting Keith was awake, before huffing and shutting off his phone.

“Just my anxiety getting to me.”

Keith reaches out, rubbing circles on Lance’s thigh. “What about?”

“This just feels like a dream,” Lance murmurs. “I never thought I would ever get here with you. Never realized that this was something I wanted more than anything with you.”

Keith swallows. “Well, I’m right here, babe. I’m not going anywhere.”

Lance leans down to kiss him.

There are more words that could be said, that certainly have been said, but right here, right now, they don’t need any.

Lance slides down until they’re even on the bed, and they makeout leisurely, like time belongs utterly to them.

“I love you,” Keith says when they break apart.

“I love you too,” Lance replies.

They fall asleep curled around each other in their new home, and Keith doesn’t think he’s ever been happier.

~~~  
It wasn’t easy, falling back together.

Lance apologized over and over for that night, hating the way he treated Keith and pushing him. But Keith understood. He did. All he ever wanted was to know that he was loved back, and Lance was coming from a place of insecurities and anxiety. Keith understood. He was there too.

It took them time to forgive each other. Keith had said _the words_ but saying them with ease didn’t come naturally.

And Akira… didn’t exactly take to Lance. They fought. For a long time, all they did was fight. There were days when Keith would come home, exhausted from work, and find them on either side of Lance’s apartment, each fuming.

It caused Lance and Keith to fight in turn. Lance didn’t understand why Akira hated him so much, and Keith just wanted the two of them to get along. He knew it was hard with Akira, god almighty he knew, but Lance needed to put in some goddamn effort.

That’s what cut Lance the most: the implication that he wasn’t trying.

But he was. Keith knew he was and it was Lance trying that finally got Akira to warm up to him. If he hadn’t… it was Akira over Lance. Keith still isn’t sure exactly what happened, but he brought home takeout one night and found Lance helping Akira with an English paper. They weren’t fighting, just sitting there as Lance gently coached Akira into a better paper. That was the turning point.

Nothing about anything was easy. But now, two years later, and they’re here.

A new home. A bedroom for Akira and a place for Lance and Keith. The same school district but close to both their jobs. A _home._

_I have a home. We have a home._ It’s something Keith had to just keep repeating to himself.

_Home is where the heart is. And I’ve got my heart right here, with the two of them._

Lance is still sleeping, mouth slack as his eyes flutter with whatever dream he’s having. Keith reaches up with gentle fingers and sweeps away the fringe that had fallen into Lance’s face in his sleep. He traces over full lips and dark eyelashes, smoothing over sculpted brows and featherlight touches on cheekbones.

Blue opens gently, that perfect mouth curving into a smile.

“Good morning,” Lance whispers.

“Good morning,” Keith replies, heart full. He remembers a morning like this, where it was just the two of them in the bed, sunlight slanting in and nothing but time belonging to them. When everything around them was inconsequential, when their bubble was theirs and theirs alone.

When Keith first fell in love with Lance.

He’s never been good with emotions. Naming them, feeling them, having them in a responsible manner. But he knows where he feels them.

Happiness, a bubble pushing against his collarbone, swelling until it’s pounding in time with his heart. Love, in his cheeks, warm and rosy and he doesn’t care that they ache from smiling. He feels Lance—because he doesn’t know what else to call that feeling—in his throat, the hollow at the base that means he’s found everything he never thought he was ever going to get to have.

Lance closes the gap between them, kissing him like Keith is a work of art and Lance is the sculptor. They move in sync; Lance ends up on top of Keith, strong arms boxing Keith’s head in. Hips lining up in a way that’s been practiced many, many times. Legs intertwining.

Keith arches up into Lance’s touch, never getting sick of the way he feels against him. Every time is new; the placements might be the same, but it never feels old. Never feels done before, just an item on a checklist. Every single time is them, just them, and Keith knows that this is what love feels like.

One of them groans (probably Lance) and Lance detaches himself from Keith’s mouth to move down his neck. They’ve had to be more careful about the hickeys, but that doesn’t stop Lance from trying to suck a new one. Keith shivers underneath him, and he can feel as his boyfriend’s mouth curves into a grin against his skin.

“Like that?” Lance murmurs.

“You know I do.”

Lance moves his way down Keith’s body, moving his shirt out of the way to play with a nipple. Keith’s breath hitches, one hand fisting in the sheets, the other, in Lance’s hair. “Ah, fuck.”

“Sensitive, aren’t we?”

Footsteps outside their door. Lance and Keith lock eyes and have less than a second to make themselves presentable before Akira barges into the room. He stops, not even three feet in, eyes wide.

“Were y’all…?”

Keith looks innocently at Lance, who has himself tucked against Keith, blankets loosely draped around their waists. “Were we what?”

Akira scrunches his nose. “Don’t be gross. Keep the PDA to yourselves.”

“Is it really PDA if we’re in our own bedroom?” Lance asks, glancing up at Keith. Keith shrugs at him, and since they share one braincell on mornings like this, begin to makeout again.

“Gross, gross, gross!” Akira says, turning his back. “I’ll knock next time.”

Keith laughs, and Lance snuggles back into the crook of his neck. “Please do that. We knock on your door.”

Akira shudders, back still turned. “Breakfast?”

“You’re almost sixteen, you can make it yourself,” Lance replies.

“We don’t exactly have food in the house. I’m not even sure the fridge works right now.”

Yeah, that’s a fair point.

“How about we go and get breakfast in about an hour? Think you can wait that long?”

Akira nods, and then walks out of their bedroom with his back still turned, waving goodbye and locking their door before shutting it.

Lance giggles, and Keith smiles into the mop of brown hair on Lance’s head. “I love that kid. He’s been getting so much better.”

“Because of you, babe. Because you took him in when he needed someone and you helped him when no one else could. You helped that kid, so much. I’m so proud of you.”

Keith shrugs, cheeks warm. “Just did what anyone would have done.”

Lance swats him. “Don’t be humble. You helped save that kid. I’m proud of you, and if you keep blowing it off like it’s nothing, I’m not going to suck your dick.”

“Well we can’t have that.”

Lance goes back to work with a sly little smile, making his way down Keith’s front. It doesn’t take long to bring Keith back up to full hardness, letting out small sounds as Lance’s warm tongue circles around the head of his dick.

Lance’s head bobs under the sheets, Keith’s thighs shaking. Never before has he been so thankful that their door has a lock, and that Akira has a bedroom on the opposite side of the house.

“Ah, fuck, Lance, just like that.”

He can feel Lance’s fingers digging into his thighs, knows he’ll be sore there in the days to come. But God—it’s always fucking worth it.

Keith’s hips buck into Lance’s mouth, before strong fingers push him back to the bed and hold him there. Lance pops off and shimmies his way up so he can poke his head out of the sheets pooled around Keith’s middle.

“Ah, ah,” Lance says, panting. “You gotta be a good boy. Control those hips.” And then he disappears once more without waiting for a response.

Keith does his best. Really, he does. But with Lance’s warm mouth bobbing up and down on his dick, hand stroking whatever he can’t fit, it’s really fucking hard.

Lance pulls up until the tip is just barely in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and delving into the slit. Keith’s whole body is shaking now. No matter how many times this happens, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that feeling.

“Fuck, Lance—I’m gonna— _ahhh.”_

Lance pulls his hands off of Keith’s hips, and settles back. He gives his signal—two quick taps on Keith’s right thigh—for him to go ahead.

Keith, as always, is slow at first. Gently fucking into Lance’s mouth, giving him time to get used to the sensation. And then the fingers curl tighter around his legs and Keith speeds up, unable to control his hips any longer, chasing after that wet heat.

“Lance,” he grinds out, the only warning he can muster. But it’s enough. They know each other inside and out, and Keith doesn’t have to say anymore to get the meaning across.

Lance pulls back until once more, just the tip rests on his tongue. Keith comes with a groan, and he can hear the muffled moans of Lance sucking him dry.

Satisfaction floods his body, stemming from his core and spreading down to his toes until he’s content all over. Lance bobs at his dick until Keith has to reach down and force him off, the overstimulation too much.

Lance is grinning like the cat who just got the cream. His face has various drops of cum on it, and Keith reaches out with a thumb to wipe off as much as he can.

“Happy two years, babe,” Lance says, eyes softening.

“Happy two years, love.”

~~~

“Akira, so help me God,” Keith says, looking up as if the deity will actually aid, or at least help in not laughing. “What did you do?”

He looks back at his son, covered in flour. “Uh…” The almost-sixteen-year-old looks at his hands, which are forming clumps of watery flour. “Accidentally dropped a bag of flour?”

Keith can still see the lingering fear in his eyes, hardened by years of abuse. There’s less of it now than there once was, and Keith is grateful the teen didn’t try to run away like the first time he had made a mistake under Keith’s roof. “Hey, hey, it’s okay bud, we’ll get you cleaned up.” Now the laughter comes. “You look like you had a runin with Frosty the Snowman and you lost.”

Akira grumbles but Keith can see the laughter in his own eyes. It’s a tricky thing, cleaning up flour, but they get it done. It’s a fun way to break in a new kitchen. Everyone who has ever met Lance knows the kitchen won’t stay clean and pristine for long. That boy is a… _happy_ chef.

“We just need to get this cleaned up before Shiro comes over,” Keith whispers, and Akira giggles.

They’re mainly cleaned up when Keith rocks back onto his heels. “Can I ask you a serious question, bud?”

Akira looks at him, head cocked. “Uh, sure?”

“You sure you’re good with what I’m planning on doing tonight?” Akira hesitates, looks down at the gathered pile of flour. “Because if you’re not, you know you come first bud. Always.”

“I know,” Akira says quietly. “And yeah. I’m good with it. It’s what makes you happy.”

“You would tell me if you weren’t okay with it, right?” Keith searches his face for those telltale signs of lying. He’s never 100%, but he’s gotten better at figuring out when Akira is hiding things from him.

“I promise. He’s good for you.”

Keith scoops Akira into an awkward hug; they’re both still crouched on the floor. “I love you, kid.”

“Thanks, Keith.”

“Alright now go, get cleaned up. I’ll finish making dinner.”

Unpacking didn’t take as long as any of them anticipated. It was still an effort and there were a few boxes left to go through, but their kitchen at least was fully prepped.

At least one thing was going right tonight.

“Ah fuck,” Keith mutters as he sees the boiling over pot. “Fucking figures.”

~~~

“Oh my god this place is gorgeous,” Adam says the moment Keith answers the door.

“We just moved in. Nothing is set up.”

“Let me appreciate the architecture, alright?”

Keith laughs as Shiro and his husband wrap him in a joint hug.

“Dinner is ready. We’re just waiting on everyone else.”

The rest of the gang files in slowly, including Allura and her boyfriend. He shyly waves at Keith. Introductions are passed around, and Keith catches a warm welcome from Lance to the new boyfriend. Maybe Allura was right about there not being any bad blood.

“Cmere.” Keith is yanked backwards by a firm hand, and he finds himself in a dark hallway with one towering woman.

“‘Llura.”

“I need you to promise me something, Keith.”

He waits.

Her voice softens. “You have to treat him well. That boy deserves the world. If you’re the one to give it to him… make sure you include the stars as well.”

“I will, Allura. Always.”

“Good.” She pulls him in for a fierce hug. “Now I’m starved. It’s dinner time.”

Dinner goes smoothly. Well, about as smoothly as it can when they have four chairs and twelve people. There’s laughter, and happiness, and nerves. So many nerves.

Lance keeps shooting him glances that ask what’s wrong, but Keith only shrugs and passes it off.

It’s winding down, and Keith hasn’t eaten a thing.

_The last domino has fallen. Everything is as it should be._

_Okay. Alright. Fuckkkkkkkk._

“If I could have everyone’s attention please?”

The table falls silent, and Lance has his brows knitted together.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck this is fucking scary ah fuckkkkk._

“I… um.” Keith clears his throat. “I’m not good with fancy words. So—” he fishes around in his pocket. “I’m not going to use fancy words.” _There it is._

He moves out from his seat, catches Akira’s gaze across the way. The teenager gives him a small nod and a little smile.

Sinking to one knee, he pulls a simple velvet box out of his pocket.

“Lance?” Lance looks like he’s going to faint. “Will you marry me?”

Lance still looks like he’s going to faint. His eyes are only focused on the box, face red, hands knotted together and clutched by his collarbone. Keith pops the box open and Lance lets out a sob.

“Yes, oh my god, yes.”

Cheers. Cheers and an armful of Lance and Keith can only think _oh thank god._ They’re wrapped so tightly around each other, and it feels like them, and only them, in this moment.

“I love you so much,” Lance whispers.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygod I can’t believe the series is over. This is something I’ve been thinking about since spring break last year, and coming off of thanksgiving break this year… it’s finally done. Holy shit. Thank you all for reading, crying, laughing, screaming at me through the screen, and sticking with it until the very end. Your support means so much to me <3 which is why I want to give y’all something in return!! I’ve decided I want to host a holiday fic contest that everyone is able to enter. Head on over to my tumblr for more details!  
> come shout at me @:  
> tumblr: [blondeslytherin](https://blondeslytherin.tumblr.com/post/189442148327/holiday-fic-contest)  
> insta: blondeslytherine


End file.
